1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of automobile automatic transmissions and more particularly to test equipment used in association with such automatic transmissions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A large percentage of modern automobiles are built with automatic transmissions. As is well known, such transmissions perform the important function of automatically shifting from one gear to another as the vehicle in which the transmission is installed accelerates or decelerates.
Although relatively simple in function, modern automatic transmissions are extremely complicated and complex pieces of machinery, so much so that, even in reliable automobiles, problems with automatic transmissions are not uncommon. As a result, during the life of an automobile, its automatic transmission may have to be adjusted a number of times so as to up-shift or downshift properly and usually at least one complete overhaul of the automatic transmission is necessary.
In order to operate properly, automatic transmissions equipment typically receive, from the engine related signals which cause the transmission to shift at the correct vehicle speed, according to the rate of vehicle acceleration, shifting typically occurring at higher velocities when the vehicle is being rapidly accelerated than when the vehicle is accelerating in a normal manner.
A common malfunction of automatic transmissions is their failure to shift as they are supposed to, including shifting too soon, too late or erratically. When such transmission malfunctions occur, especially when the malfunction is of a sporadic type, the exact nature of the malfunction and its cause are very difficult to ascertain. For example, in many instances it is difficult to determine whether the transmission malfunction is caused by a defect in the transmission itself or by a defect in the automotive electrical system which provides control signals to the transmission from the engine.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical monitoring apparatus configured for connecting in the existing automotive electrical system between an automobile transmission and the associated engine and accessories so as to monitor the electrical signals provided to the transmission.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical, simulator apparatus configured for connecting into the existing electrical signal input contacts of an electrically controlled automatic transmission so as to provide to the transmission known electrical operating signals in lieu of such signals being provided by the automobile engine and accessories.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.